Full of surprises
by inzaghina
Summary: What if Joey had been in the room when Monica went to look for him in London?


**This is my entry for the Merge contest at F-B. It's a what if story that takes place in London. What if Joey had been in the room when Monica went to look for him? Read to find out...**

Monica was lying in the bed in her hotel room, thinking things over. _How could that guy think that I was Ross' mother? And how come my mom doesn't think I'm ever gonna get married? What's wrong with me?_ She was slightly drunk and she needed to feel loved, just for that night, that moment. She got up and walked slowly to the other room, hoping to find who she was looking for. She knocked on the door and Chandler opened it...

"Hey Mon? Are you feeling better?"

She nodded a bit "Is Joey here?"

"Yep" he answered opening the door and showing her Joey, lying on the bed and watching TV.

"Do you mind if we talked for a bit?" she asked Chandler.

"I was actually about to take a shower" he said "But you can go in your room if you want more privacy"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, then she walked over to Joey "Hey Joe, can you come with me to my room?"

He shrugged and got up, following her to her room.

Once they were inside, she sighted and she sat on her bed.

"So Mon... what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing"

"So, how come you wanted to talk to me and not to Chandler?"

"Well... you slept with a lot of women and never called them back, right?"

"Yeah, are you judging me?" he wondered raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not... I was just thinking that, since you did it already so many times, one time more wouldn't hurt. Would it?"

"I suppose not... but what are you trying to tell me? Is somebody looking for me"

She nodded slowly.

"And who is she?"

"Well... me" she whispered.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"No... I just need to feel loved again"

"But what are you talking about? Everybody loves you! Why do you need me to sleep with you?" asked Joey standing up suddenly.

"Well, you did that with half of the female population of New York... why not me?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because..." he stopped "... because you are one of my closest friends... because you are Ross' little sister... because you are Chandler's..." he stopped thinking and Monica looked up at him and wondered "I'm Chandler's... what?"

"Well... ya know... you are Chandler's best friend" he answered, while still pacing around the room.

"I thought you were Chandler's best friend!"

"But you know, you guys always had a special bond. You know each other since college, I didn't even go to college... why didn't you ask him this?"

"Because he's Chandler... you know, I don't want him to suffer, he already had enough with girls that dumped him and I don't wanna dump him as well!"

"Why would you have to dump him?" Joey seated on the bed again.

"I don't know Joey, I'm just so confused... all I wanted was sleeping with some guy, but what I got is you telling me all those stuff and now I'm even more confused!"

"All those stuff? What did I tell you?"

"Well, you made me think about me and Chandler... do you know something that I don't?"

"I might do, but I can't talk about it... why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Because I'm not sure that I want to know what he's going to tell me..."

"I really think you do" said Joey looking in her eyes.

"Ok then, I'll go... do you mind staying in my room, while we talk?"

"Nope... take your time!"

Monica stood up, opened the door and walked to Chandler and Joey's room again. She knocked and waited for him to answer. He came at the door wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, his hair wet...

"Hey Mon... where did you leave Joey?"

"In my room... we have to talk, can I come in?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Well, me and Joey were talking and he said that he could never sleep with me because I'm one of his closest friends, Ross' little sister and I'm your best friend... but I'm sure he meant something different from best friend. Is there anything you have to talk me about?"

"Why were you and Joey talking about sleeping with each other?" Chandler asked surprised.

"I asked him if he could sleep with me..." she whispered, but he interrupted her "What? Are you out of your mind? Why would you ask him that?"

"Because I felt so sad... with that guy thinking I was Ross' mother and my mom being just, herself. I needed to feel loved again!"

"But why did you go to talk to Joey? Why didn't you come to me?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Because of what I was gonna ask... I know I couldn't have come to you and ask you to have sex with me" she answered, looking down at her feet.

"And why not?" he questioned her stubbornly.

"I don't know how to explain this to you..."

"Is it again the fact that I'm not _boyfriend material_?"

"No, that's not the reason... it's just that, you are important for me, very important and I didn't wanna ruin things with you" she said while a tear was rolling over her cheek.

He looked at her, put a finger under her chin and lift it up... "Why would you have ruined thing with me Mon? You are very important to me as well, actually you are the most important of all my friends... you should have talked to me"

"Talk about what? About the fact that I was feeling miserable?"  
"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me, I'm not a little girl anymore and I should be able to handle my mom!" she started to cry, he took her in his arms and held her close.

They stayed in that position for more than ten minutes, then he looked at her "You wanna sleep here tonight? I think Joey can handle sleeping alone..."

She smiled and nodded slightly "Would you mind sleeping with me?"

"Or course not!"

They climbed into bed and she was fast asleep with her head on his chest, he smiled and kissed her hair, then he turned off the lights.

The following day Ross entered the room screaming "I'm getting married today!" then he saw Monica in Chandler's bed, asleep "What is she doing here?"

"She needed a friend yesterday..."

"Oh, thanks man! You are great with her..."

"No problem man"

"I'm getting married... today!" Ross exited Chandler and Joey's room.

Chandler rolled his eyes and Monica woke up.

"Hey you... how are you feeling?"

"Extremely good, all I needed was a friend" she said.

"Were you listening to us?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help it! Thanks again for yesterday..."

"Don't mention it... I'm just happy you feel better!"

"You wouldn't be such a bad boyfriend you know?"

"Really?" she nodded "Thanks"

"You are very sweet and cute... you are even smart"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I was just saying that I would like to have a boyfriend like you..."

He looked at her "Really?"

"Yeah, I was wrong when I didn't consider you _boyfriend material_..."

He blushed "I would like to have a girlfriend like you as well... you are beautiful, smart... sexy, all a man can desire"

"Are YOU trying to tell me something?"

"Well... how about give us a try?" he whispered.

She looked at him and he said "I'm sorry, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Just shut up for a minute..." she kissed him on the lips.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other "You are not a bad kisser either!" she told him.

"I'm full of surprises" he answered her, smiling "So?"

"I think we should give us a try..." she answered, then they started to kiss again... this time the kiss was longer and more passionate, it was just the beginning...

Joey smiled at himself, they were so cute... he took out the phone and called Phoebe, he had to tell her what happened between Monica and Chandler. She would have been proud of him.


End file.
